


Beautiful To Me

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, after SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks over his feelings for Vriska, and builds up the courage to tell her them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I normally put the notes at the end, but a friend requested I link the song that the fic was inspired on, so I'll put it here! I don't own Homestuck or anything like that, and the song is called Beautiful To Me by Olly Murs, which is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAw3K6ulTzM if anyone is interested.
> 
> Also yes this takes place after SGRUB/SBURB.

John sits on the park bench, sipping on the coffee he bought on the way there. He was meeting the troll known as Vriska Serket here for a date. Well it wasn't really a date, they were going to some party but John offered to go together, and she said yes. He wasn't dressed in anything fancy, why would he? They're going to a party not a fancy dinner.   
  
If asked, he wouldn't lie to say he was surprised that Vriska said yes to go with him, after the nightmare known as SBURB/SGRUB, after everything was settled and the trolls agreed to live with the humans on earth (Only the original 12 though, they made it very clear that the entire human and troll species would never get along like they do), Vriska basically secluded herself. It was rare she went out anywhere and if she did it was likely with John.  
  
He really wished that she went out more, he loved seeing her. The teen would go so far as to say he loved her as a whole. He knew that she wasn't exactly the most popular, something he knew all too well when she slowly revealed more and more about her. Still he persisted to be around her, make her smile and laugh. He wants to make her feel happy and special.   
  
He knows that she doesn't have the highest value or opinion of herself, in fact aside from a few other trolls, she chose to isolate herself, and John was slowly coaxing her out of her shell.  He knows that life on earth hasn't been easy, and with her own demons she's fighting, it's slowly tearing her apart. Hell she won't even admit to her feelings for him in public, which is why he's going to lay them out on the table tonight. Or try too.  
  
If she tried to do something she wasn't comfortable with, or act like she wasn't who she really was she failed horribly, like a rainstorm on a perfect night. Still, no matter how hard she tried to push him away, he always held his ground and stayed, like a firm rock.   
  
He looks around, she's running a few minutes late. Deciding to check his watch on a hunch, he concludes that she's 8 minutes late. He hears the sound of someone running and looks up, there's Vriska, wearing a long sleeve version of her Scorpio shirt, and a pair of black jeans. "Sorry I'm a bit late.." She says.  
  
John's face gets a goofy grin and he jumps up, dumping the coffee into the trash. "It's no problem Vriska! You ready for the party?" Vriska nods, a small, real little smile on her face. John is about to walk in the direction of said party before he stops. "Oh, that reminds me. I wanna tell you something."  
  
He smiles a tiny bit as her face flickers with emotions, and he grabs both of her hands. "Vriska listen, I've been keeping this in for a long time but I really can't anymore. You're the light in the sky to me, as bright as a star. Despite what you may think of yourself, or what you see in the mirror. You're beautiful to me, you've always been beautiful. No matter where we are, I'll never be embarrassed or shamed to be seen with you holding your hand or kissing you. You never need to change who you are around me. You're so amazing, I suppose the only thing left to say is...I love you Vriska. I always will."  
  
John silently holds a breath in, Vriska's just staring at him, and it's a little unnerving that he made a mistake. Finally, the troll speaks. "...Do...do you really love me? Even knowing my past?" John grins widely again, he was hoping he'd have to provide some 'proof'. "Of course I do, and lemme prove it to you."  
  
He leans in, and kisses her, and all thoughts about a party are out the window, he just wants to stay with Vriska.


End file.
